


The Room Painted Red

by orphan_account



Series: Do You Like The Red Room? [2]
Category: Undertale
Genre: :), Bone Breaking, No Smut, Other, Pain, Papyrus gets tortured, Tied to Chair, Violence, chatroom, not bdsm though, tooth losing, you'll have to read the story to find out more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 03:23:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10585407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sans's eyelights wandered towards the window as he thought heard a click from outside. His brother had already fell asleep by the time he was nearly done reading Papyrus's favourite story.Pupils wandering for a little bit to the currently darkening outside world, he shrugged his shoulders, making a "meh," sound before gently closing the book and leaving his brother to sleep.





	

_**Creator** opened the chat. _

_**Creator** has turned ON nicknames. _

_**Visitors 1 thru 4** have entered the chat. _

_Visitor 1 changed their name to ya like jazz_

_Visitor 3 changed their name to Ponko_

_Visitor 2 changed their name to Emmer2000_

_"Apologies for the stream being so early in some of your timezones. The earlier the better."  
— Creator_

_"the chat updated?"  
— ya like jazz_

_"No time signatures and text styling, yeah, I can add them on, but I prefer not to."  
— Creator_

_"camera's off?"  
— Ponko_

_"I would like to thank a certain viewer for my help."  
— Creator_

_**Visitor 5 & 6** joined the chat. _

_"Or, whom I'd like to call, 'visitor'."  
— Creator_

_Visitor 6 has changed their name to PLAYER 1_

_"who?"  
— Emmer2000_

_Visitor 5 has changed their name to PLAYER 2_

_"I know you guys have been wanting another skeleton on camera."  
— Creator_

_"Visitor 4 gave us the location and information about another skeleton that they have found. They also tried to give us some money to fund for more supplies, which was very generous of them. We declined, but we are very thankful for your kindness towards us."  
— Creator_

_"No need to thank me. I know how monster appreciation groups are finding you out and trying to end you."  
— Visitor 4_

_"woah??"  
— PLAYER 2_

_"We will now turn our camera on. Feast your eyes on this skeleton. Recommendations on how to torture will be greatly appreciated— keep your hands, wings and legs inside the ride at all times to ensure your safety. Thank you, Visitor 4."  
— Creator_

_"aw yISS."  
— ya like jazz_

_——_

_"HUMANS? WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"_

_The camera was shoved into the friendly face of the tied-up skeleton. Currently, Papyrus was tied to the chair, he grinned towards the camera—his grin was permanent anyways. "HUMANS? ARE YOU, PERHAPS, THINKING I AM A CELEBRITY?"_

_He was hushed by a normally quiet-seeming human, the camera backing away from his face. Papyrus couldn't really move, as his arms and legs were tied onto the chair. Papyrus listened to the human and didn't say anything, not even struggling against the ropes that were binding him to the chair._

_**_"This guy was actually pretty easy to get. I bet he would fall for that Nigerian prince mail scam anytime. Bash his skull in."  
— Visitor 4_ ** _

_Stiffening up and flinching as a natural reaction to something being flung at his face, pain rattled through his skull, his vision extremely blurred from the blow. He felt blood trickling out from his nose, jaw feeling a little loose and uncomfortable. Pain throbbed in his face, one of his teeth had been knocked out, as he formed a tongue to feel where the tooth had used to be._

_"H-HEY!" He got socked in the jaw, even more pain throbbing through him at that._

_——_

__"lemme guess, you used spokeo or smth?"  
— Emmer2000_ _

__"[IMG_29880_bedtime_77291.png]"  
— Visitor 4_ _

__"It's the taller and shorter skeleton. I think they're related. The shorter one reads the taller one bedtime stories."  
— Visitor 4_ _

__"where did you..get that?"  
— Ponko_ _

__"???"  
— PLAYER 1_ _

__——_ _

__One of the humans had gotten a tight grip around Papyrus's scarf, them tightening it around his skeletal throat. He choked on his own scarf, gagging noises evolving in his throat as the human only pulled tighter on his scarf._ _

__**_"choke him. don't choke him to death though"  
— PLAYER 2_** _ _

__Everything was becoming light as hands wrapped around his own throat and choked him further, his vision fading until suddenly, he could breathe, deeply inhaling the air and exhaling in relief. "I TH-"_ _

__A human pulled off his gloves, feeling his fingers for a few seconds before chopping off Papyrus's hand, blood oozing out of the area where the hand used to be, and pain quickly jolting up his arm, making Papyrus muffle a scream through his own, weakened teeth._ _

__Soon, the other arm was chopped off, and he couldn't resist opening his mouth to scream. Excruciatingly painful it was. His heart dropped to his stomach when his own, bloodied hand was forced into his mouth, more tears welling up in his eyesockets—and he just began to notice them._ _

__**_"Feed him his own hands, maybe??"  
— Ponko_** _ _

__He couldn't not swallow, as the human was forcing his own hand down his throat, and he had to comply. Papyrus had feared that if he didn't do what they were forcing him to do, that he would be injured even more. He swallowed his own hand, a sick feeling coming to his stomach when he did so. It hurt when it came down his throat, too, it was boney and weird. He wouldn't try that dish ever again._ _

__Or, uh, yeah. He might. I guess. He doesn't like it._ _

__One of the humans forced his other hand into Papyrus's mouth, and with a regretting, sickly swallow, he complies, swallowing his own hand again. He was handless, pretty scared and lightly shaking. He didn't call for help. He could..help himself, right? That thought was quick to be crushed down as he was hit in the face again, more tears streaming down his face as that happened._ _

__"HUMANS, I THINK YOU SHOULD—" He was punched in the face, hiccuping a little afterward. His face was getting more and more injured at the moment._ _

__"NOT D-DO—" Papyrus's leg was suddenly chopped off, a scream ripping throughout him at the pain, the stubbed part where his leg used to be was bleeding harshly, glops of blood dripping down from him and onto the floor._ _

__One of the humans had picked up his own leg and kicked him in the face with it. Multiple times. Everything went dizzy, for some reason. Voices were muffled._ _

__

__Suddenly, a familiar zapping sound was heard, some sort of explosion rocked the room, blue magic spreading throughout the room._ _

__

__The camera cracked, glitching out. The playback buffered and fizzed, leaving the chat's constant and quite rapid posts._ _

__The video went offline._ _

__

__——_ _

___"Oh, you can find **anything** on the deep web, hun."  
— Visitor 4_ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to cryingkitten for some ideas. :)


End file.
